


Icetale

by reef2



Series: Icetale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reef2/pseuds/reef2
Summary: Monsters are made of magic. Humans are filled with Determination. Infusing a human soul with magic yields unintentional consequences. (Reboot)
Relationships: Chara & Asriel Dreemurr, Chara & Frisk (Undertale)
Series: Icetale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/580006
Kudos: 8





	1. Preface

Chara woke to darkness, and yet they shouldn't have woken at all.

It wasn't like this was the first time. Years ago, they'd fled their past life and flung themself into the mountain, too gripped by desperation to care whether or not they survived the trip down. They were so sure they would die there at the bottom, and yet fate had would not allow it.

But now? Now they were certain they had died. They pushed their body up off the "ground," looking around at the void of darkness which surrounded them, stumbling briefly as they felt they had not moved in such a long time. Their eyebrows furrowed, confusion apparent on their face, but definitely nobody around to notice.

So they thought, at first. Their head jerked in one direction, drawn by some… noise. They couldn't put their finger on it at first, but it sounded like… a whisper? No, a growing chorus of them, multiple voices hissing indistinguishably, louder and louder around them. The child twisted and turned and looked for any source of anything, but found nothing at all. Nothing.

Was this Hell?

"Hello?" they called, the voices having ceased to get louder but remaining constant. They took one step forward, cautiously, then another and another as they rushed forward, trying to get somewhere in this endless darkness. "Hello? Is anybody there? Please, help me!"

They had to be dead, but they were still here. Still aware, still thinking. Was this what death was like? What Hell was like? They had never been one to believe in such things. They had thought there would be nothing at all.

This nothingness wasn't what they had in mind at all.

Somehow, they managed to trip on their own two feet after a while, falling to their knees. Nothing below them, or around them. Had they even really gotten anywhere, they wondered? The voices did not stop their whispering, but none responded to their pleas. A word here or there would slip through, unintelligible.

For all intents and purposes, they were alone.

And they were so very, very cold.

"Asriel…" they cried out, stumbling back to their feet, running again despite how hopeless it felt. "Asriel! Please… Please, help me… don't leave me alone…!"


	2. Ruins Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk awakens after haphazardly throwing themself down a hole.

Frisk awoke in a small field of flowers.

They had fallen a long way down, from how sore their body was. They wondered if anything was broken, but when they went to move they only hurt… a regular amount. They'd tuck the idea away for once they'd woken up a little more - instead wondering briefly if they'd hit their head, given they either were knocked out by the fall or just too in pain to move and fell asleep there.

They pushed themself up onto their hands and knees, at least, as a test. A bit of strength, at least. Casting their gaze up to the ceiling of the cave, they could make out the hole they'd jumped down, light from the sun shining in…

They were stuck here now, weren't they?

"This had better be worth it," they muttered to themself, pushing themself into a sitting position to get their bearings. There were golden flowers all around them in the patch of sunlight that managed to reach down here… the same ones from their hometown. A light frost covered the petals, most likely from the snow on the mountain above and maintained by Frisk's… admittedly low body heat.

Where to go now was the question, as they saw a path maybe a little further down… but it was too dark that way to be sure. They hadn't brought a flashlight, torch, or anything else either. Ugh, they really hadn't thought this through, had they? Kids came up here and disappeared now and again… had they stopped and considered that beforehand? Only a little.

They had to investigate this place, no matter what. They had felt it for weeks now. Something was pulling them toward the mountain, toward… this place. The place of rumors, of history and legends. Frisk had read about it a great deal, their adoptive father lending them books on the subject. Maybe they were enamored with the mystery around it, or maybe…

Was their magic drawing them to this place, by chance?

Whatever the case, they had followed the pull here. They had jumped in without a care for their own wellbeing. Their siblings had all found their own purposes outside of home - now it was their turn to come and deal with whatever was going on here. If there was… actually anything going on here, they supposed.

No, no, they were sure of it. They were determined to see it through.

Taking a deep breath, Frisk steeled themself, stood up, and after making sure they were able to stand properly -

\- they screamed at the voice from nowhere that suddenly asked, "Are you okay?" and fell back into the flowers, landing on their butt.

"Owowow," they muttered, looking around for the source of the voice. Nobody had come in, what-? However, looking up revealed somebody looking down at them with red eyes. "Who-?"

"I'm so sorry," apologized the… human child? Who hadn't been there a few moments ago? They were pale as a sheet, with short brown hair that was much neater than Frisk's, but what stood out the most were their red eyes - the sclera of the left one black instead of white. They looked as startled as Frisk felt, but also concerned, quickly hurrying to kneel in front of them. "I didn't mean to scare you, I… I mean, I've just been in your position, y'know? At the bottom…" The child gestured around them, before quietly adding, "There weren't flowers before, though, when did these…?"

"Um… I'm sorry, but… Who are you?" Frisk asked, backing up a bit, squishing the flowers in the process.

"O-Oh! Right, sorry. Greetings! I am Chara Dreemurr. And you are?"

Dreemurr… That name sounded familiar, but Frisk couldn't quite place it. It was probably mentioned somewhere in the history books, but… that didn't really explain why a human child now would have it. Most of the bigger names of the humans from the war stood out to them, so they would think something as peculiar as Dreemurr woud…

They tried to shake that thought off after a few seconds, and held out their hand as they said, "Um, I'm Frisk. Nice to meet you, Chara."

Chara held up their hand, but to wave it a bit as they apologetically said, "I, uh. I don't really do handshakes. Or touching in general, for the most part. Nothing against you, just, uh… a personal thing. Sorry."

Odd, but Frisk didn't question it. They had kind of been the same way, especially when they were younger, before they'd warmed up to their family. (Heh, they thought, warmed up.) Lowering their hand, they tried to push themself back up to their feet on their own with this knowledge, Chara standing up straight as well.

"So, um. I won't ask why you did it. I know there's a lot of reasons to jump down a hole," Chara said, closing their eyes and nodding sympathetically. "But don't worry! Not all hope is lost. It might be a little overwhelming at first, but let me get you to Home and then I can explain everything."

Right, an explanation of how Chara was here would probably be nice. "Um… Sure, lead the way." The only thing that was supposed to be sealed in this mountain were ancient monsters, and even then Frisk had kind of doubted their continued existence. They supposed it wouldn't be the craziest thing for beings made of magic to live in a cave for a thousand or so years, though…

Chara nodded, turning around on their heal and walking down the dark passage Frisk had been eyeing before. They followed behind, wondering if this was some weird sort of trick. Chara seemed like an ordinary human, but those eyes of theirs made Frisk wonder if that was really the case. Hard not to be suspicious, given their extremely sudden appearance and vaguely familiar introduction, but Frisk figured maybe they were being too paranoid…

As they continued into the next room, where a patch of light from a different hole above illuminated… a singular flower. Frisk was fully prepared to proceed without pause, but almost ran into Chara as they stopped suddenly, eyeing the flower on the ground. Frisk followed their gaze and found… a face?

A face.

A smiling face.

The flower had a smiling face?

"Howdy!" it chirped, winking in the humans' directions, tilting its head slightly. "I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!"

"Um," Frisk let out, as Chara cut in and turned to look at them and say, "Let me handle this, okay?"

Chara turned their head back to the flower, who seemed to be looking right at Frisk instead. "Excuse me… I don't believe we've met. I am taking this human to-"

Flowey, undeterred by their attempt to explain, interrupted with a gasp and a vine over his mouth. "Lemme guess… You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha?" Frisk nodded in response as Chara crossed their arms, annoyed, and Flowey uncurled his vine to say, "Wowee! We haven't seen a new human in so long! I bet you're real confused, though, huh? I'd better catch you up to speed on how this place works!"

"That's exactly why I'm-" Chara tried to cut in, only to turn back suddenly as they and Frisk were startled by the sudden emergence of Frisk's soul in front of their body. The heart-shaped object floated in front of them, Frisk lifting their hand up to it and staring at it. "Frisk, be careful with that."

"I… It's fine, I've just never… actually seen it before…" Frisk murmured, looking up to Chara and Flowey for an explanation.

"You see that? That's your soul! The very culmination of your being!" Flowey explained happily, putting his vines together as if clasping his hands. "While you're down here, it manifests as a heart! Yours looks a little rough there, pal. Took a tumble, huh? But it's okay! Your new friend Flowey is here to help!"

"Mother will heal them," Chara insisted, trying to sound commanding but coming off as more frustrated. "Please don't interfere, I don't want to-"

"See this?" Flowey said, seeming to continue to ignore Chara as he summoned a floating white pellet. Chara, seeing this, stepped in front of Frisk suddenly, while Flowey obliviously explained, "This is a friendliness pellet! It'll heal ya in no time!"

"That is a weapon," Chara said lowly, "and I will tolerate this interruption no longer. If you do not stand down and continue threatening this human…"

"So!" Flowey said, even louder, as if trying to drown out Chara's voice, "I'll toss it to you, and all you have to do it catch it so it'll heal ya!"

With that, it flew toward Frisk, passing right by Chara as they stepped to avoid it, quickly telling Frisk to "Get out of the way!" Frisk, confused by the entire scenario, easily avoided the singular projectile, watching as it floated off and vanished out of existence within a few more moments.

"Golly!" Flowey spoke up, looking concerned now, "What's wrong, friend? Don't ya trust me?"

Frisk, finally figuring they'd speak up for themself, finally looked back to the flower and said, "They said it was a weapon! Do you think I'm deaf?"

Flowey's eyes widened, and he froze for a few seconds. His eyes narrowed after he'd pondered what they said, and a smirk crossed his face that was the complete opposite of his rather cute and innocent expression from mere moments earlier. "You know what's going on, do you?" The smile became more innocent briefly as he added, "Oh well! I guess the jig is up!"

"The jig has been up," Chara sighed, putting their hand on their face. Frisk wondered if this was some weird practical joke on the flower's part, moving to follow Chara as they said, "If you'll finally excuse us," only to be stopped in their tracks by a bullet. And another, and another, the white lights circling around them until they were cornered.

"Wh- What's your deal?" Frisk asked, glaring at Flowey, who simply shrugged with his vines. Chara turned around and, finally catching on to what exactly was happening, ran back to Frisk's side - well, as close as they could, anyway.

"Gee whiz, I just don't know. Maybe… I'm just bored," he said thoughtfully, before laughing a few moments, only to stop abruptly as he said, "Now. Die."

"Stop this!" Chara demanded as the bullets slowly moved toward Frisk. They looked frightened, as if they had never dealt with something like this before, and stuck their hand out in Flowey's direction - however, whatever they were hoping would happen didn't seem to happen. Frisk heard them mutter, "Why can't I-?" but was too preoccupied with the projectiles closing in to worry about that.

They had come this far, only to be stopped by a talking flower? Was this how they'd die? They'd only just gotten here. Only just seen their soul. Why was this happening?

But then the bullets paused. They looked up long enough to see Flowey looking at is vines in confusion, before suddenly he was blasted to the side of the cave, startling both children once again as he let out an abrupt shriek. The projectiles disappeared with him being suddenly incapacitated, and noticing this Frisk got closer to Chara so maybe they'd have some chance together. Not that Chara seemed to be the most reliable guide in this situation, necessarily, but…

However, instead of a more threatening monster than the rather innocent-looking flower… a soft voice called out, "Oh, dear." From the shadows emerged a tall, fluffy figure, a monster who definitely resembled a goat, her voice troubled as she said, "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth…"

"Mother!" Chara called, much to Frisk's surprise, and despite what they'd said earlier they ran to hug her. "Thank goodness you arrived when you did, that awful creature-" 

They were cut off, however, by what followed. It was maybe the biggest surprise today, for Frisk, when they realized Chara moved right through her - as if they weren't even there.


End file.
